Hunters Of The West
by Ash-Wood95
Summary: In the 1800s there lived a man named Samuel Colt. To most people he was simple gun maker, to others he was a legendary hunter of all things supernatural. This is a story of some of the hunts he went on, the situations he faced, how he assembled a team of fellow hunters and how he became such a legendary name for all future hunters.
1. Sunrise

**A/N Welcome to my Supernatural fanfic, readers. I see everywhere fanfics about Sam and Dean and other characters, and well why wouldn't there be. They are both great characters and as such lots of people want to write about them. But I wondered, why hasn't someone written about the Hunters of the West, like Samuel Colt? I mean the character was popular enough that a spin off about him was in the works, so I would expect some stories about him. And yet I haven't seen one. Maybe I just didn't look hard enough or wasn't lucky enough to come across one, but as a result I wanted to write my own. Thus this fanfic was born. ****Disclaimer - Supernatural does not belong to me, nor does Samuel Colt or their interpretations on various supernatural creatures, but my OCs do.**

**Chapter 1: Sunrise**

_Sunrise, Wyoming 1848_

The night's sky loomed over the town of Sunrise, full of glistening stars that brightly lit up the town streets. Yet still, there were plenty of dark areas in small gaps between buildings, which could even be classified as alleys. A cold, brisk breeze pushed through, so strong it almost sent a young woman that was wearing a rather large dress on a downward spiral to the ground. She managed to regain her footing but the wind blew her long, blond hair flying all around her head, masking her face from any on-lookers but also blocking her vision from where she was going.

Without realising she strayed too close to a small gap between a couple two-storey buildings and she also couldn't react in time to prevent herself from getting within reach for the waiting creature.

In a solid, rapid motion an arm appeared from the shadows and dragged her into the crevice between the buildings and pinned her up against the wall. She struggled but the arm holding her against the wall was just too strong. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped itself in place and prevented any noise escaping her. Her hair slowly removed itself from her eyes, allowing her to see her attacker. His face was a pale white and he looked no older than twenty. But his eyes held a lot more to them than his face, they looked mysteriously older. His hair reached down to his shoulders and it was a jet black, but it was riddled with sweat, filth and grime.

"Such a pretty little thing!" He said to no one in particular and with a creepy hiss to his voice. The woman could smell his vile breath as he spoke. He bared his teeth in a wide grin and the sight of yellow rot seeped through. But quickly the visual changed as a set of pure white fangs descended. He started to quietly laugh as she began to writhe under his grip in a futile attempt to escape. He used his hand that was clamped tightly on her face to make her neck available to him. As her skin was revealed to him he opened his mouth wide and he leant in close to her.

She began crying as he neared and her tears rolled down from her tightly sealed eyelids. However, his approach halted as a silhouetted figure stepped into the light at the end of the _alley_ and a deep voice emanated from it.

"If you want a strong drink I can direct you to the best bartender I know!"

The vampire looked up apprehensively towards the silhouette, and the man that it belonged to uttered another sentence

"He can make up a mean whiskey. Unlike any other whiskey you've tasted, believe me. Unless you prefer the sweet taste of a sarsaparilla." he called out mockingly

The vampire's fangs retracted and he released the woman from his intense grip, allowing her to run past the silhouetted man without so much as a glance.

"So, which way is it going to be? Run? Or fight?" The silhouette moved forward with bold and strong pacing until he was no longer a silhouette and he revealed himself to be the legendary hunter Samuel Colt.

The vampire decided to spin on it's axis and leap off in the opposite direction, going as fast as possible.

"Run it is then." Colt brushed aside his dirty, brown duster jacket and pulled out a rather long blade that was ever so slightly curved at the end. His hand covered the hilt but the presence of a white bandaging was evident directly over the handle. Mere seconds passed by, in which he broke off into a run as he began chasing down this night's hunt.

Colt chased the vampire through the back part of the town, which eventually led straight down to a swamp. It was only small but the water levels were high. The surrounding dirt was only a little higher than the water but the space for footing was thin, making it a tricky place to be if there was to be a physical confrontation. And with a hunt like this, there surely would be.

Colt steadied his footing as he entered the thin walk space and kept his feet far enough apart to keep his stance solid. His grip remained tight over the handle of his blade as he looked around for his prey.

Ripples were suddenly sent through the water as a disturbance was caused by the vampire rising up from the depths of the swamp. He leapt up from the murky waters and launched himself at Colt, who reacted by swinging his arms and grabbing the vampire in the air. Together they tumbled to the ground where they struggled with each other. The vampire violently tried to lower it's fangs towards Colt's neck whilst Colt held him at bay as much as possible using his right forearm. His left arm was currently fully extended and trying to grab hold of his sword as it had fallen a couple feet away from him. It was teetering on the edge of the dirt pile, close to falling into the dirty waters where it would descend straight to the bottom. He tried to grab hold of it but he also tried hard to avoid giving that final nudge that would succeed in sending it over the edge.

Soon enough though he had to stop trying for it as the vampire got a little too close to his neck. He brought his other arm and grabbed the back of the vampire's head, his fingers wrapped around the strands of hair at the back, before lifting it up and away from his own flesh. The vampire let out a large growl and forced his head back down, despite Colt's strength he couldn't hold up against the sheer weight of the creature on top of him, at least not with the continuous struggle going on.

However, such a struggle was alleviated when sporadically the vampire was sent flying off of Colt. At first he was surprised as to what had happened or why but then he understood as soon as he saw who was standing to his left. The tall figure to his side belonged to that of a burly man who weighed at least a couple hundred pounds. In proportion to his large body he also had a large head, on top of which no hair could be found. His dark brown eyes looked down at Colt and he offered a hand to lift him up on his feet. Colt extended his arm to accept the helping hand and soon enough he was standing tall next to his ally.

"Thank you Shane!" Colt exclaimed as he looked into the eyes of his ally. Shane nodded in response, evidently a man of few words, but then he pushed Colt aside as the vampire charged at them. Shane wrapped one of his large hands around the vampire's throat, an action that caused the vampire to be taken off his feet. Shane used the momentum to thrust the creature to the ground with brute force. Colt picked up his sword and walked calmly over to the vampire. Shane moved his hand down from the vampire's throat and instead held him down by the arms.

Colt bent down to the vampire's face and said "Your last moments on this Earth, anything you want to say?" He didn't really care about anything the vampire wanted to say but he wanted the vampire to wait for a few moments knowing he was about to die. The action itself was quite sadistic, but Colt was no sadist. He just felt it necessary to torture this particular creature given the nature of it's existence and how it survived by feeding off of others in the way it did.

"Go to hell!" Was all it spat out at Colt

"Maybe, but you'll have to let me know what it's like first." Before the vampire could react Colt rapidly stood up and swung his sword downwards, slashing at the creature's neck line. Within seconds the head was severed and it rolled away before dropping down into the dirt filled waters. Shane let go of the creature's now lifeless corpse and he too stood up straight. In terms of height as well as build he towered over Colt with ease and so as they stood next to each other Colt had to crane his neck upwards to look at Shane properly.

Colt waved his arm to signal what to do with the body and so Shane move over to the other side before lashing his leg out to kick the body into the waters, where it would come to rest alongside the head. A small pool of blood was all that remained, in immediate view, of the hunt they had just undertaken and Colt mixed it in with the mud and dirt that surrounded it. After he was done the only way to detect the presence of blood would be a form of technology that was yet to be created. Plus, the way he figured it no one had any reason to come down to the swamp and look around anyway. He had never heard of anyone being down here, at least not people that were human. And anything else that was inhuman, he hunted.

He checked around him to make sure the evidence was all gone just in case though and when satisfied that all was okay he turned to Shane and once again craned his neck to look at him directly. "Come alone Shane, tonight was another successful hunt. We may as well head back now".

He turned once more and began walking out of the swamp, Shane grunted in acknowledgement and followed in suit.

**I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did then please feel free to follow/favourite and review. Thank you very much for reading :)**


	2. New Recruit

******A/N Thank you to those of you who have decided to read this so far, and to those who have followed and/or favourited this story. Whenever someone does that it gives me more of a push to actually write as soon as I can. If even just a few people like my story then I am happy and I seem to have achieved that at least. **

******To any new readers I would also like to thank you for joining me on Samuel Colt's journey (or at least my interpretation of it).**

****** I have a fair few ideas planned that I hope you all might enjoy. I also would like to take this chance to invite any of you to take part, I enjoy the notion that a project is a sum of its parts and some of those parts can come from a variety of sources. Thus I would like to simply say that if any of you have any ideas for anything that could happen, event wise or character wise and so on, then feel free to PM me with said ideas and we can discuss, no matter how big or small they are. If I think they can be incorporated into the story well at any point then I will do so, and will give you full credit in the Author's Note.**

******So, with that out of the way here is Chapter Two. I hope you all enjoy, feel free to leave any feedback if you like and I will see you next time.**

******Disclaimer - Supernatural does not belong to me, nor does Samuel Colt or their interpretations on various supernatural creatures, but my OCs do.**

**Chapter 2 - New Recruit**

_Somewhere outside of Sunrise, Wyoming 1848_

Samuel Colt sat behind a dark brown desk looking down at a thick, lighter brown coloured book. His right hand was wrapped around a glass of bourbon, which he raised to his lips and downed a rather large gulp. He put the glass down with a clunk and without hesitation he opened up the book in front of him. It opened up to two pages full of writing, all notes and tales of his hunts and more. He flicked through the pages and advanced until he reached a blank page. The left page was dated the 23rd March and contained an entry talking about a recent exorcism which he performed, the details of which proved a lot more troublesome than normal.

Colt picked up an ink pen, that was held in a small pot directly in front of him, and used it to write the date 25th March, 1848 at the top. left hand corner on the right hand page. After that he began to write his latest entry:

_This morning I was alerted to the existence of a vampire nest somewhere nearby to Sunrise, Wyoming. I spent the day looking through the town for clear signs of such a presence. After several hours my team of hunters and I found such a sign. We discovered a vampire prowling the town looking for potential victims. However, we were not able to begin the next phase of the hunt yet, as the town was still too active. So instead we had to interfere in the vampire's scouting trip throughout the town, whilst at the same time ensuring we did not give away our identities or intentions. In this hunt the power held within such a secret could prove extremely valuable. The secret of my identity can be somewhat hard to keep when the people of the town know me as gun maker by trade, but through the joint effort of my team and I we succeeded in disrupting the vampire's activities and did so without anyone or anything catching on._

_We tracked it to a meeting point with what we believe to be the rest of the vampire nest. We counted at least ten vampires, a fairly large amount for this part of the country. However, we lost track of them as we tried to follow them back to their hideout. They used a very intricate set of pathways and roads to escape any pursuers, such as ourselves._

_Yet, the day wasn't a waste. We did discover that one vampire had returned to Sunrise to have a feed. So, to reduce their numbers as soon as possible I set out to hunt this sole vampire. If in any way such an action would give away the power of surprise, at least the vampires would only think there is one hunter and therefore believe they could challenge said hunter. _

_I succeeded in preventing the vampire from feeding on any townsfolk and I chased it to the swamp. There I, with the help of my fellow hunter Shane, ultimately defeated the creature and sent it to the depths of the swamp waters where no one is likely to find it._

Colt halted writing there as Shane entered Colt's abode through the front door. A small gust of wind entered along with him and various papers on his desk rustled as a result. Colt looked up at his accomplice and quickly stood up before turning to the filing cabinets behind him and picking up the bottle of bourbon that sat atop. He also picked up another glass before he laid them both on his desk, both with a clunk that reverberated around the room, before he and Shane both sat down opposite each other. Colt poured some bourbon into the second glass and handed it to Shane who took it without uttering a word, simply giving a curt nod to say thanks.

* * *

Colt woke the next morning to discover he had fallen asleep at his desk, his now empty whiskey glass clenched tightly in his right hand. His head rested atop the pile of papers he had looked over throughout the night. He lifted his head and he moaned groggily He could feel the effects of the whiskey simmering, yet he still found himself able to focus on his surroundings. He looked round to see Shane was gone, first he wondered where but then realised that Shane had left through the night to leave Colt to himself, his papers and his whiskey.

Colt let go of the glass and stood up from his wooden desk chair, clasping his hands over his back and arching it to stretch out a cramp that had decided to settle in place due to the position in which he slept. Once he finally got rid of the cramp he left his office to go and clean himself up.

A fair few minutes later Colt emerged, more or less clean and in a fresh set of clothes. He had on a pure white shirt, open at the top by a few buttons and a set of brown trousers held up by their suspenders. He approached his desk and gazed at the mess that resided on it. He picked up some papers and set them straight but eventually he just let out a gruff sigh and left them as they were. He felt he could find what he needed a lot easier in a mess than he could if it was all tidied up and filed properly: Order out of chaos. That just made sense to him.

He prepared himself a brew of coffee and took his little white cup with scuff marks on it, now filled to the top with a strong, black coffee, outside to breath in some fresh air. He sat on his porch for a half hour, enjoying the finish of the sun rising. _And so the sun rises in Sunrise. _It was a common thought in Colt's head and it never got any funnier, but it always provided an odd form of amusement to him.

He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and when he turned his head to get a proper look he saw Shane on horseback approaching Colt's home. Another horse followed, on which was Colt's other hunter ally. This man was of the same build as Colt only he looked somewhat younger. He also wore a pair of brass rimmed glasses. They also had a single crack through the middle of the left lens. He looked like the typical book-worm, but his facial expression also suggested he was a person of many secrets, and perhaps one of those was that despite his book-worm looks he could handle himself just fine. One thing that added to this was the goatee that was beginning to form around his mouth.

What surprised Colt however was a third horse trailing closely behind the second. He couldn't quite see the figure on the back of the horse just yet as he was currently a silhouette in the centre of the sunlight. Colt had to look away so as not to look directly at the sun and as a result blind himself. The horses slowly came to a halt in front of Colt and Shane was the first to get down to ground level, followed by the second man.

Colt nodded at Shane and the other man "Mornin' Dex"

"Good morning Samuel, I trust you had a restful night's sleep, as always?" Dex replied somewhat sarcastically, but his facial expression gave no indication whether he was joking or not so Colt chose to only respond with

"Who's the Squirt?" Colt asked harshly referring to the short figure behind Dex with a nod in his direction to go along with it.

Dex's glasses slithered down the bridge of his nose until he used his index finger to push them back up.

"This is Jake, my younger brother." Dex answered him and tied his horse up near the porch. Shane and Jake did the same. Jake looked a lot like Dex, with the same black hair only he had no glasses or facial hair whatsoever.

Colt turned a complete 180 as they as now all passed him by, he still held his cup of coffee in his hands but it was almost empty now.

"And what exactly is he doing here?" he asked with a strong, almost harsh tone to his voice as he followed the trio into his own home.

"He's our New Recruit!" Dex answered bluntly as he leant against a cabinet next to Colt's desk. Dex pointed to the seat on the opposite side of Colt's desk, indicating for Jake to sit down. Jake followed his brother's directions and sat down almost timidly. His body frame was smaller than both Dex's and Colt's and obviously much smaller than Shane's, who currently stood in the corner of the room watching the events unfold.

Colt scoffed at Dex's suggestion that this _young kid_, as he thought of him, joining their team. "I decide who joins my group, not you Dex" He said boldly as he moved round, near enough slammed his cup down on his desk and slumped into his chair.

"Now now Samuel, all I need is for you to give him a chance. You gave me a chance and here I am today, a part of your team helping hunt creatures on a regular basis. All Jake wants is an opportunity to do the same." Dex defended his brother

"Look at him, I can tell by just a quick glance that he is extremely inexperienced when it comes to hunting"

"Weren't you once?"

"Yeah, before I was in my double digits"

"If I may just interrupt sir, I wish to learn. I'm not asking to hold a weapon and decapitate a vampire just yet. But I want to observe, I want to train so one day I can do what my brother does, What all of you do" Jake spoke for the first time. His voice was fairly high for a man, but he only looked like he was in his teens anyway. Colt laughed inwardly at this.

He just stared at Jake for several minutes, which began making Jake really uncomfortable. "Tell me boy, why do you want to do this? You got a deep blood lust and want to aim it at the demonic creatures that exist in secret?"

"No sir. I want to help people!"

Colt laughed, audibly this time. "Listen kid, nobody is gonna thank you for doing this. I've been in this business a long time and I counted myself lucky to even be thanked once. So, if you think this is gonna be all happy days with you saving people and them walking away being thankful to you then you may as well walk out that door right now."

"No sir, I do not want any renown, I simply wish to do something with my life that has meaning, real meaning. And whichever way you look at it, doing what you do saves a lot of lives." Jake abstained, obviously determined to give this life a go.

"It also causes a lot to be lost son, and a lot of extreme things have to be done. You willing to face that?"

"Yes sir, if it means that I get to save some people's lives that would otherwise be lost I am prepared to do what I must"

Colt returned to glaring and an extreme awkward silence filled the room as he contemplated the options. Abruptly he looked at Dex and asked

"Any luck with the nest?"

Dex gave no response at first, expecting Colt to realise he should give a proper answer to Jake before they discussed the vampire nest but eventually he succumbed to the reality that no answer would be provided yet. "Yes! I tracked them to a barn located on the other side of Sunrise, I also discovered that they were the same nest who claimed at least fifteen victims a few County's over. You remember the report from Edlund about the nest who relentlessly abducted a whole mass of victims?"

"I do. Well then, saddle up. We'll head out to the barn, scout them out together and see what we can do about helping them close down their operation. No vampire clan resides in my town"

Colt sprung up and grabbed his curved blade with the white hilt and shoved it into a sheath before attached it to his gun belt and wrapped that around his waist. Shane was already out the door and had begun untying his horse. Dex waited for a few moments unsure of what was to come of Jake but when Colt gave no sign of answering he knew he had to get ready too. He landed a hand on his brother's shoulder to silently say _it's okay_ and headed out to his horse. Jake simply sat in the chair, unsure of what to do, though deep down he knew he couldn't stay in Samuel Colt's office.

Colt stood in the open doorway, putting on his duster jacket and setting it straight before he looked over at Jake "Well then. How 'bout it Squirt? You ready to learn?"

Jake glanced up and round at Colt's face which bore all the signs that he was serious, yet Jake still couldn't make out if he was or not.

"Well?" Colt asked again and gave an impatient jerk of the head to the outside "You coming or not? We ain't got all day"

Jake then smiled, leapt up from the seat and followed Colt outside, before hopping up on his own horse and following this elite team of hunters as they begun their next hunt.


End file.
